


I can hold you

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gwen Bashing, M/M, little bit of, set somewhere in season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times dying takes more out of Jack then he likes, Ianto is always there to pick him up...</p><p>Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can hold you

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP giving each other a piggy back ride. But with the bigger/stronger/taller one being the “piggy” on.

Imagine your OTP giving each other a piggy back ride. But with the bigger/stronger/taller one being the “piggy” on

 

"Coms are down, should be back up in a few minutes, they'll be able to trace us but we should be somewhere where they'll be able to get to us easier" explained Ianto tapping the earpiece angrily,

"Freakin fabulous" replied Jack holding the side of his stomach as if that would numb the pain,

"You alright there sir?" asked Ianto.

"Just amazing, I love being stabbed multiple times and then shot through the head" replied Jack sarcastically;

"Was a bit rough wasn't he? responded Ianto,

"Oh just a bit" spat Jack, he didn't mean to bring this out on Ianto, if anyone else was here he would have done the same to them.

"Are you going to be alright to walk?" asked Ianto helping Jack stand, he left them hovering over Jack just in case.

"Yes" said Jack taking a step only to have his legs give out a moment later,

"Woah, its alright, I got you" reassured Ianto holding him up, "I guess not" said Jack,

"Okay, uhhhh, hop on" said Ianto moving so he was facing away from Jack slightly,

"What? No, you can't carry my weight" replied Jack.

"I've worked at torchwood for awhile now, I can hold your weight" responded Ianto,

"I'm not that hurt, just let me" said Jack trying to walk again; the familiar sensation run through his side, he doubled over and was kept up by the hands of Ianto Jones again

"Shut up and get on" said Ianto rolling his eyes, Jack sighed but didn't want to argue anymore. But he also didn't want to get hurt anymore, fuck, fine. Jack got on Ianto's back and was surprised when his friend lifted him up onto his back even more to make sure he didn't slip off.

"If we start to head towards the nearest town it should be easier for Tosh and the others to locate us" said Ianto as he walked along the side of the road;

"We are in the middle of no where" replied Jack with a sigh, "Then hold on" responded Ianto tightening his grip.

"You should've told me you could carry me sooner, just think of all the fun we could of had" whispered Jack into Ianto's ears, he stumbled slightly but kept on walking. Jack chuckled in his ear but rested against Ianto's back; he could feel his thumping heart, he closed his eyes listening to it. There wasn't anything else to do; he was pretty sure Ianto would hate the idea of I spy at a time like this, Jack let the side to side movement to ease him to sleep, not on purpose... Well maybe a little bit.

 

Ianto heard the car before he saw the lights; honestly wearing a black suit all the time in the darkness might not have been the greatest idea but how were they to know they would get stuck in the middle of no where? He heard the horn of the SUV beeping and he wanted to wave at them but he realised he still had his boss on the back and he was pretty sure he was asleep; he instead stepped more onto the road, the car slowed down and he heard it open and shut with a bang. Surprisingly Jack didn't stir,

"Hello there, need a ride?" asked Owen with a sarcastic grin,

"That'd be great, I don't feel like walking another three miles with sleeping beauty on my back" said Ianto with a small smile, "You're giving him a piggy back, jesus Ianto didn't know you were that strong" said Gwen along side of Owen with a laugh, "I'll put him in the back shall I?" asked Ianto,

"Yeah put him in the right side" replied Owen heading over and opening the door. Ianto gave a nod of thanks and slowly helped Jack off his back; Owen helped Ianto then hopped in the front seat,

"I'll sit in the back with Jack then" said Gwen, Ianto glanced between them too, he opened his mouth to object but the words wouldn't form. Instead he hung his head slight and shut it;

"Actually Gwen I need you in the front seat" said Owen,

"What? Why?" asked Gwen,

"Uhhh, Ianto doesn't know the monitors up the front so if we need something I don't want you reaching over the front" replied Owen tilting his head to the side and giving her a look as if he was asking to go against him.

She merely glared and got into the front seat with a sigh; Owen sent a wink to Ianto and got in the drivers seat, he ignored the blush that was rising and got in the left hand side with a smile on his face. Jack ended up sleeping through the car trip ride; probably worn out, the man had used Jack as a play toy until Ianto had stopped the lunatic. Ianto didn’t want to wake the sleeping man but they would be back in the next half an hour; it didn’t stop Jack from leaning too far over and onto Ianto’s shoulder, he froze in his seat and looked to the front for any clue what to do. Owen just scoffed and rolled his eyes where Gwen gave him a dirty look; he snapped his eyes back down and waited for Jack to start laughing but nothing came. He wanted to shake him awake but didn’t want to be yelled at by anyone; that anyone being Owen, if Jack was awake then their ears weren't safe from all of the talking. Eventually Ianto gave up and leaned his head against the car seat behind him, it wouldn’t be the longest drive or the shortest one for that point but he still couldn't help to drift off.

 

Owen regretted not coming along with them for back up but when he arrived he realised that this wasn’t Ianto’s first mission out; plus he wouldn’t this to Gwen but he could see the way that Jack looked at Ianto, he certainly preferred to fight beside the man and among other things Owen doesn’t want to say he caught them doing… But at the moment he is taking the next exit into Cardiff; he can’t help but grin as he glancing back to find Jack leaning on Ianto’s shoulder and in return Ianto leaning on Jack’s head, he chuckled when Jack shifted slightly when he turned the corner causing him to move his hand near Ianto’s who in return entwined their fingers together. He shook his head and sighed; hopefully the would admit their feeling to each other soon.

 

_Idiots_


End file.
